


Reshwe

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, TonDC, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln’s body is returned to TonDC and he’s given a proper funeral. [post-3x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reshwe

One of the demands made to Pike in exchange for Bellamy was that Lincoln's body be returned to his people, so that he could receive a proper funeral. His body had arrived one day later, escorted by Bellamy himself, who had come accompanied by two guards. The funeral was that afternoon.

As the sun began to set, they started. 

Lincoln's body lay on the funeral pyre, wrapped in a white shroud. 

Octavia placed a lily on his body. Then, laying a hand on his head, she lowered her forehead to his, closed her eyes and whispered, " _Ai hod you in seintaim_ *** 1**."

He’d never even given a chance to process his words before he’d kissed her and drugged her with the tranq dart, saving her life one last time. A single tear ran down her cheek as she pulled away from him. “ _Reshwe, ai niron_ *** 2** _._ ”

Nyko held the torch that would lit the pyre in his hand. Instead of lighting fire to the pyre, he extended his arm in Octavia’s direction and looked at her expectantly. Octavia put her hand on top of his and, together, they set fire to the funeral pyre.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon, Linkon kom Trikru_ *** 3** _..._ " Nyko spoke gloomily. " _Ai bro_ *** 4** _._ "

When it was over, and the flames had consumed everything, the crowd began to disperse. Octavia and Nyko walked away from the ashes together and headed toward his home. On the path there, they found her brother.

Bellamy stood there, the two guards on either side of him. When he saw her, he pleaded, “O…”

"Tell your Chancellor… _Jus drein jus daun_ *** 5**." Octavia sneered, with an expression that conveyed nothing but hatred, determination, and a thirst for vengeance Bellamy had never seen before. "His time is coming."

*******

Octavia sat in Nyko’s home, tracing her new tattoo with her fingers. She’d gotten it to symbolize her and Lincoln. Two lines were drawn on the ring finger of her left hand; one of the lines complete, the other was done only halfway, symbolizing Lincoln’s life, the life that had been cut short so abruptly.

Nyko sat beside her. “ _Okteivia_ *** 6**…” he said softly, touching her hand. She looked up at him. “ _Yu na ge fis op_ *** 7**.”

And, even though she didn’t believe it, she nodded.

Someone knocked on the door and Nyko went to answer it.

“Octavia?” she heard Kane’s voice ask.

Nyko nodded toward the inside of the small house and Kane walked in.

When Kane saw her, he stopped. “How are you doing?”

Octavia shrugged. How _was_ she doing? Even she didn’t know. She felt exhausted; she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d slept. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Lincoln’s body falling to the ground.

“I know this is a difficult time, but I believe we should start formulating a new plan to take back Arkadia,” Kane told her.

Octavia nodded. “I’ll be right there.”

Kane was about to leave when Octavia called out, “Kane?” He turned to look at her. “One thing…”

She looked up at him with a determined expression. “Pike is mine.”

Kane stared at her for a moment, and then nodded before leaving.

After he’d gone, Nyko looked at her and asked, “What will you do?”

“Make him pay. Make them all pay.”

Octavia wished Indra was here, but she had returned to Polis when she’d heard the news of the rise of the new Commander. She closed her eyes and remembered the words her mentor had once told her. _A warrior does not mourn those she’s lost until after the battle is won_.

So she would wait, she would avenge Lincoln, she would win the fight and then… then she would mourn her love.

After all, the battle had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 “I love you, too.”  
> *2 “Rest In Peace, my love.”  
> *3 “Your fight is over, Lincoln of the Tree People…”  
> *4 “My brother.”  
> *5 “Blood must have blood.”  
> *6 “Octavia...”  
> *7 “You will heal.”


End file.
